


sunshine when it’s raining

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Changkyun Has A Giant Crush, Changkyun and Hyungwon Are Roommates, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, On Minhyuk, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Changkyun gets caught up in a rainstorm. And, like a hero from a fairy tale, Minhyuk comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	sunshine when it’s raining

**Author's Note:**

> title from MONSTA X’s _someone’s someone_.

The dark grey clouds shrouded the air around him, cold and quiet. There was the soft sound of rain pattering against the glass of the bus shelter. Changkyun held his jacket close to his chest, trying to keep the hood close enough to him to prevent the rain from soaking him.

He should have taken an umbrella when he left the house in a rush in the morning. 

He should have listened when Hyungwon warned him to take an umbrella because it was going to rain. He had been in a rush and the clouds that covered the sky didn’t look threatening enough to have a rainstorm crashing over the city. He hadn’t listened.

He should have listened.

And now, he was standing in the rain, waiting for a bus that was always late.

He should have listened to Hyungwon. Hyungwon was always right. But Changkyun wasn’t sure he wanted the older man to have the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. 

And honestly, a single glance out the window would easily tell Hyungwon that he was right. Changkyun didn’t need to tell him for him to know that he was right. They lived close enough to the bus stop for the weather to be the same but too far for Changkyun to reason dashing through a thunderstorm. If he were desperate enough to get home in the middle of the storm, he would enter their shared apartment drenched and Hyungwon would know too much.

His roommate would never let him hear the end of it, he knew that for sure.

Changkyun sighed.

He would have to wait out the storm or wait for the bus to come. Whichever came first.

(And Changkyun was willing to bet that it was going to be the storm ending.)

The young man spaced out as he waited, deep in his thoughts as he stared at one of the puddles on the pavement, rippling with more raindrops kissing the surface of the water. 

There was the sound of footsteps moving across the wet pavement, closer to him. 

Changkyun barely noticed it until a large shadow cast over him and blocked the whatever remnant of sunlight from hitting the ground. He barely noticed the way that the rain stopped pouring down around him, despite still loudly striking the ground in front of him.

“Did you forget to bring an umbrella?” _A familiar voice._

Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts, visibly jumping. He quickly looked to his left, to the source of the voice. His eyes registered a tall man who stood beside him, dark hair matted to his forehead, damp from what looked more like sweat than the rain. _Minhyuk_. 

Lee Minhyuk, the kind, handsome man who lived across the hall from the apartment he shared with Hyungwon. Lee Minhyuk, the handsome man that Changkyun had a giant crush on, appearing in the middle of a storm like a hero in a fairy tale. 

Changkyun’s heart fluttered at the mere thought. He swatted it away, feeling embarrassed.

Changkyun belatedly realized that he had a large umbrella shielding him _. It was the large shadow that cast over him when Minhyuk approached him._

He flashed a sheepish smile from under the hood of his jacket. He nodded his head.

“Hyungwon hyung told me to grab an umbrella,” he murmured. “I didn’t listen to him.”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue. He looked amused. His eyes seemed to twinkle.

“I won’t say a word to Hyungwon,” he promised. Changkyun smiled, small and shy. He looked down at his feet. Minhyuk tilted his head, “Are you waiting for the bus to get home?”

Changkyun nodded his head. “Yeah, classes are done for the day.”

Minhyuk nodded, thoughtfully tilting his head.

“Do you want me to wait here with you, Changkyun?” he asked. He flashed a small smile at Changkyun. Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat at the way Minhyuk’s eyes glittered. He looked down at his feet. Minhyuk continued, “So, you don’t have to hide from the rain like that?”

_It’s heart fluttering,_ the way that he looked at him.

It was simply heart fluttering to have your crush suddenly approach you in a rainstorm and shelter you from the rain, Changkyun reasoned to himself. That’s why it was heart fluttering for Minhyuk to be looking at him with such soft eyes.

Changkyun frowned. “Do you need to be anywhere, hyung?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “I have to get back home and get ready for work.”

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Then, why would you wait with me?”

Minhyuk chuckled. He shrugged again. He gently pushed the umbrella up with his shoulder.

“I mean, I don’t _have_ to wait with you,” he said. His eyes glimmered with mischief and he tilted his head, smiling, “But, you also don’t have to wait all alone in the rain for the bus. I have an umbrella that I’m willing to share with you if you’d like me to walk you home.”

Changkyun’s eyes flickered from Minhyuk’s face to the umbrella in his hands. 

“You want to share your umbrella with me?” he asked. He looked a little worried. Changkyun loosened the grip on his jacket, his thumbs hooking into the loops of his hoodie strings. He tugged, nervously. _The thought of being so close to Minhyuk while he walked him home. That was heart fluttering._ “Isn’t it a little small?”

Minhyuk laughed.

He reached out his arm and tugged Changkyun towards him, into the safety under his umbrella.

“Come here, silly. You’re going to get sick in the rain.”

(His voice was laced with fondness.)

* * *

Minhyuk handed Changkyun the umbrella that shielded them when they finally got to the front of their building. He carefully closed Changkyun’s hands over the handle of the umbrella. 

He smiled at him. 

“Take it,” he said when Changkyun stared at him in confusion. “Hyungwon doesn’t need to know that you forgot your umbrella. He doesn’t need to know that it’s mine.”

Changkyun blinked.

“But, it’s yours.”

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders as he turned away to walk up the stairs to their floor of the building. Changkyun quickly followed in his footsteps with the umbrella in his hands. He skipped a couple of steps to catch up to Minhyuk’s longer strides.

“I know,” he said. “But, I’d rather keep Hyungwon from scolding you for not listening to him and telling you how he was right.”

Changkyun frowned at the umbrella.

Minhyuk turned around at the top of the stairs with both of his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants, smiling down at Changkyun. Changkyun stopped in his steps, his hand on the railing as he peered up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Stop frowning, Changkyun,” he chuckled. “I live right across the hall from you. If I need my umbrella, I’ll come to knock on your door and get it. Does that ease your mind a little bit?”

Changkyun nodded his head, timidly. 

“Okay,” he murmured. “If you’re sure about it.”

Minhyuk grinned, “Or would you rather listen to Hyungwon ramble on about how he was right and how you should listen to him from now on?”

Changkyun groaned.

“No, thank you,” he replied. “I’d rather not.”

Minhyuk beamed. “I thought so.”

In silence, they turned and continued to walk to their apartments. 

Changkyun followed behind him, his mind running through a million different thoughts. _Was Minhyuk just really nice or did he care about him more than Changkyun thought he did? Did this mean something special?_

_Did normal people give their friends umbrellas to protect them from nagging roommates? Was that something normal that normal people did?_

Changkyun almost didn’t notice when they reached the end of the hallway. Minhyuk stopped walking and Changkyun stopped instinctively, seeing Minhyuk stop in his peripheral.

“Take care, Changkyun,” Minhyuk told him. He flashed a charming smile as he fished the key to his apartment out of his pocket. Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat.

He took a deep breath, suddenly struck with the need to gather his courage and _say_ something.

“Wait, Minhyuk hyung,” Changkyun called, softly. 

Minhyuk turned to look at him, curiously. His hands stopped where they were, the hand that was turning the key in the lock of his apartment door stopped. He raised an eyebrow at Changkyun.

_“Hm?”_

Changkyun’s fingers gripped tightly around the handle of the umbrella Minhyuk gave him. He swallowed, hard. Then, shyly peering at the older man from beneath his bangs, Changkyun asked, “Can I take you out for coffee sometime? As a _‘thank you’_ for today?”

Minhyuk’s lips quirked into an amusement. He tilted his head.

“You want to take me out for coffee, Kyun?” he asked. His eyes glinted, teasing.

Changkyun flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He looked down.

“Is there something wrong with that?” he asked. Minhyuk laughed. He shook his head.

“Of course not,” he replied. He smiled, “You’re welcome to take me out for coffee.”

Changkyun perked up immediately. He visibly brightened and his eyes widened. 

“Really?” His hands were clasped together, almost childishly hopeful.

Minhyuk nodded his head.

“Of course,” he said. “On one condition.”

Like a puppy being denied a treat, Changkyun drooped. He pouted his lips.

“There’s a condition?” he asked. Minhyuk laughed.

“Just one,” he replied. “I think you’ll like it, though.”

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He frowned a little, “You think that I’ll _like_ the condition you have set out for me taking you out for coffee?”

Minhyuk grinned.

“Yes.”

“… What is it?”

Minhyuk raised a finger to emphasize his words, his eyes glittering with mischief. “The condition is that I want to take you out for dinner after you take me out for coffee.”

Changkyun blinked at him, confused. His frown deepened.

“I’m not going to say I _don’t_ like that condition,” he said. He made a face, “But, why?”

Minhyuk tilted his head, carefully gauging Changkyun’s reaction. After a beat of silence, he smiled fondly and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He leaned back against the door of his apartment and shrugged his shoulders.

“Because I like you, Changkyun,” he replied. “Is that a good reason?”

Changkyun immediately flushed. He nearly dropped the umbrella when he raised his hands to cover his cheeks, flustered. Changkyun audibly gasped at the words.

“You like me?” he exclaimed. 

If it were possible, Minhyuk’s eyes seemed to soften with endearment. He nodded his head.

“I think you’re very cute,” he replied. “I like you. And I would like to take you out for dinner after you take me out for coffee because I wanted to ask you first but you did it. So, I have to do something a little better than just ask you out for coffee.”

Changkyun’s jaw dropped into a small ‘o’-shape. He stared at the older man in shock.

“Me?” he asked. He pointed to himself, blinking rapidly. “You like _me_?”

“Yes. I like _you_.” Minhyuk chuckled. “Do we have a deal, Changkyunnie?”

Shy, Changkyun nodded his head. Both of his hands remained pressed against his hot cheeks.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, “We do. We do!”

Minhyuk grinned. 

He half-turned back to his apartment door, his hand absently moving to turn the key in the keyhole. Changkyun practically vibrated with excitement as he stared at the older man’s smile.

“I’ll text you,” Minhyuk said. “You can come to knock on my door whenever you want to take me out for coffee, and it’ll be a date.”

“A _date_ ,” he echoed softly. Minhyuk laughed.

“Yes,” he replied. “A date. Now, please don’t forget your umbrella when it rains next time, okay?”

Changkyun nodded his head, happily.

“I won’t forget,” he replied, a bright smile on his lips.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m going inside, now.”

Changkyun nodded again.

“Bye, hyung.”

Minhyuk chuckled.

“Bye, Changkyun. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

(He didn’t leave until the door was shut behind Minhyuk and the older man wasn’t standing in the hallway of the apartment building anymore. He didn’t go into his own apartment until he realized that he had been stupidly grinning at the door to Minhyuk’s apartment for too long.

Changkyun unlocked the door of his own apartment and rushed in.

He practically threw himself onto the sofa, jumping onto the cushions and hugging them tightly to his chest. He shocked the living daylights out of Hyungwon, who was watching a drama on the television on the opposite couch.

“What’s up with you?” Hyungwon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Changkyun’s eyes glittered when he looked up at the older man. He peered at him from over the top of the cushion, a wide smile on his lips.

“I have a _date_ , hyung.”)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) ♡  
> aha, why hello - it's been a while, hasn't it? uh, stream fantasia.


End file.
